


cigarettes and strawberries.

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: fictober 2019 [23]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: He ends up verified.He ends up in the public eyes. A public eye that is hungry to the point of companies are emailing him - him, John Murphy of pretentious camera work and tragic pasts, people want to photograph him, that guy? - but one day.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/John Murphy
Series: fictober 2019 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506824
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	cigarettes and strawberries.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, these prompts and Fictober drabbles have been a long time coming but hope you enjoy this!

John Murphy hadn't wanted this. No, when he had started modeling the photos had been for himself and himself alone: for days when he couldn't look at himself in the mirror, he could look at the splay of images across his wall of him standing in front of forests or with Raven or sitting in front of the sunset. He had only decided to post his photos on his Instagram when Raven had complained that his shitty polaroids weren't good enough for her shop - he insisted that she doesn't have to hang them up in her mechanic shop but that had just broached, "Murphy, I live in the loft above my shop."

Instagram had proved itself well for him, bringing in about 500 followers until he had jokingly took a picture of him and Mbege kissing in a Dairy Queen that ended up posted on his Instagram. This, however, went viral - many people began to cite him as a bisexual king (he's pansexual, but whatever, he clarified it) and his "modeling" career on Instagram began to take off. When he would post photos of Raven, Mbege or Fox, there would be at least 10 to 20 comments asking for a face pic of himself. Then it became him snapping funny photos of himself, then actual traditional modeling and to say simply, people like him. People like his face and some of them even ask for shirtless photos - people call him _androgynous_ and pretty boy and he goes viral for some reason. 

He ends up verified. 

He ends up in the public eyes. A public eye that is hungry to the point of companies are emailing him - him, John Murphy of pretentious camera work and tragic pasts, people want to photograph him, that guy? - but one day. 

Fuck. 

One day, he gets an email from Echo Azgeda - the manager (a very attractive woman herself) of one and one only Bellamy Blake, who's mostly known for playing Ryder on Angelic Roots where he plays a werewolf, and how he had come out -- which, yes, Murphy had known, Raven had called him in the middle of a photoshoot to scream about and yes, they did scream about it for a long time -- as bisexual.

The email had prompted to ask him if he would mind shooting a photoshoot with Bellamy Blake for Pride Month and if he would, would he also be able to play a couple with Bellamy? 

Would he mind being a couple with Bellamy? 

Would he mind...? 

He calls Raven crying before emailing back after running three different drafts but when he sends it, he immediately tries to go through and unsend it but after panicking for a few hours, he passes out before he wakes up to another email that could be summarized up with 'cool!' from Echo. 

The day, however, had ended up coming too quickly. One morning, he had woken up beside Raven on their beat-up leather couch with her grinning down at him. After she had prodded him in the cheek with the stub of her nail numerous times she had, he had finally blinked his eyes open to peer up at her half-crescent moon grin inquisitively. 

"Today's the day," she said and he had known. 

Today's the day. 

* * *

Today was the day to get dick apparently. After he had hauled through traffic, he had ended up at the small studio room with a bit of an anxious hum to him - not for the five minutes he was late but for the photoshoot that was to follow or, as he told himself, for the way the makeup and stylist team would handle the way he had ran his hand through his hair in traffic. 

He was hurrying his way towards the dressing room, however, when he felt the hand clamp down on his shoulder. He had peered back, tempted to snap at the body behind the assaulting hand until he had spotted the constellation of the deep mocha color of his skin, gazing at him with gentle caramel eyes and yeah - yeah, Murphy had been fucked. 

Bellamy Blake, however, had the gall to send him a small smile that had almost appeared sheepish. Pink tiers had peeled back to showcase bright white teeth and he had explained, "Hey, man." 

Here, Murphy almost laughs: 'man' when they are about to make out in less than twenty minutes, 'man' when Murphy has had a sex dream about the man. "I just wanted to say hi. My name's Bellamy." 

He talks like it's a job. 

He talks like he wouldn't know his name. 

Murphy squints at both and though he had practiced may introductions both in his head and in the mirror of his car on the way there, he still isn't ready for it. And John Murphy isn't in the habit of being star-struck - he had met Ellen, for God's sake, but nope, he's been starstruck by Bellamy Blake. 

"Murphy." Murphy's own voice comes out like his name is a shock to him as well, like he's a fake. 

He accepts Bellamy's handshake, turning around to view the man fully and he - he hates himself. 

He feels like every swooning teenage girl who calls Bellamy 'Daddy' on Instagram but perhaps, they're right. Bellamy is approximately 6'1" and he's broad - he looks like he could be a soldier, a wet dream, a husband, father - Bellamy looks like a man. Like a man that you would see in a club and try to seduce but Bellamy also looks like the guy who would bring him home from a club when he was too drunk to do it himself and tuck him into bed but not take advantage of him. Bellamy looks strong but there's something in him that also feels surprisingly gentle and vulnerable. 

Murphy wants to know what that is. 

Bellamy chuckles, a light amused sound that makes Murphy feel like his heart has been caught in his throat before Bellamy excuses, "You probably knew that... I mean, considering you agreed to this with Echo but also... this is going to be a little more personal between you and me, Murphy," -he likes the way Bellamy says his name - "considering Roma isn't going to show up." 

Oh no, more for me? Murphy thinks before truly realizing how weird the initial premise of the photoshoot was anyways. Bellamy making out with a girl and guy for Pride Month? Bi Rights? 

Whatever. Not his bag. 

"Hurry it up!" Monroe, one of the only photographers Murphy truly trusts, rushes as she walks by them, "You have twenty minutes, Murphy." 

"See you in a few then, Bellamy." He says, gaining confidence enough to run his finger along the built muscle of Bellamy's chest and saunter away. 

Oh yeah, he's getting dick today, he's decided. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this!


End file.
